Proper Human Colloquialisms
by Pace Fan
Summary: Daniel is at a loss for words, but Teal'c knows just what to say.


**Disclaimer: ****The following story is based on characters from the television series "Stargate: SG-1," of which I own no part. If you recognize anything, it does not belong to me. I just borrow them on occasion and make them play nice with each other.**

**Author's note:**** This story is set between Seasons 8 and 9. It's just a short one-shot about one of the many ways Jack and Sam could have taken the next step in their relationship.**

**Proper Human Colloquialisms**

Laughter rose from the booth where Jack O'Neill sat with his former teammates, remembrances of adventures past floating in the air. The restaurant they were in was part of the Washington, DC hotel where Jack had just been honored with a second star. Once the promotion ceremony was complete, the four had retired to the lounge for drinks and reminiscences.

"I know the horses of the Ha'ktyl did create problems for you, O'Neill," Teal'c stated with a smile, looking across the table at Jack. "However, you handled it quite well and your indulgence was much appreciated."

"While we're on the subject of that illustrious visit, how are Rya'c and Kar'yn doing?" asked Daniel from beside Teal'c.

"They are well, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered, looking at Daniel. "They are well suited to their life together." Then he turned back to look between Jack and Sam across from him.

"We'll have to remember to send them a gift from all of us for their anniversary in a few months," put in Sam as she smiled at Teal'c.

In the course of their meal, Jack and Sam had relaxed into each other. Jack's right arm was now stretched across the booth seat behind Sam's shoulders and she was leaning into his side.

A lull occurred in the conversation as each person turned to his or her own thoughts for a moment.

"Well," Daniel said finally, eyeing his watch, "This has been fun. I can't remember when the last time was we actually got to just sit around and talk. However, it's getting late and I think the jet lag is catching up to me. I'm going to turn in. Jack, thanks for inviting us to your promotion ceremony. Who'd have ever thought you would some day make Major General?"

"Yeah, I don't know what they're thinking," returned Jack with a shrug.

Sam grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I believe I will retire as well," added Teal'c as he stood up from the booth with Daniel. Then with a slight bow he said, "Good night, O'Neill. Good night, Colonel Carter."

"Night, T. Daniel," Jack said, looking between his friends.

"Good night, guys," Sam added as they left for their rooms. Then she turned and looked up at Jack. "So I guess the President didn't go for your retirement."

A slow smile spread across his face as he peered at her.

"No," he said as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "However, when he offered me this promotion I told him I would only take it on one condition. After all, two stars has got to count for something."

Now a smile crept across her face. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"So now it's okay if I do this?" she asked before leaning in to plant her lips on his.

He returned her kiss, his hand finding its way into her blond locks. A few moments later, he pulled away.

"It's more than okay," he stated with a smile. "I wanted you to be the first to know, so I didn't say anything in front of the guys. We can tell them tomorrow." Then he slid out of the booth and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She answered with a pleased smile as she took his offered hand and stood up.

Jack led her out to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. They began to sway together as the piano player started a soft melody. The lateness of the hour meant they had the floor almost to themselves. The few other couples dancing were absorbed in themselves and paid no heed to the two officers wrapped in each other's arms.

Sam leaned into Jack and looked up at him with a smile. Her left hand curled back on his shoulder and stroked the two stars that now adorned his dress blues.

"I'm proud of you, Jack," she murmured. "You deserve this."

"Thank you, Sam." Jack gazed at her, unable to keep the pleased smile off his face. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His left hand slid down her arm to encircle her waist along with his right hand. He felt her right hand slide into the short hair on the back of his head. They lost track of time as they stood there, barely swaying to the music, lost in each other.

"It is getting late," Sam commented when they parted. "Would you walk me to my room?"

Jack grinned in response and offered his arm to escort her off the floor.

sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1 sg1

Daniel knocked on Teal'c's hotel room door the next morning and stepped back as it was immediately answered.

"Good morning, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said as he stepped out into the hall. "I was just coming in search of you. I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast."

"I had the same thought," Daniel replied with a smile. "Let's stop by Sam's room and ask her, too."

"Of course."

The two men made small talk as they made their way to Sam's room. Once there they paused outside the door and listened carefully for a moment before knocking.

"Is that laughter?" Daniel posited with a curious glance at Teal'c. Then he rapped loudly on the door.

The door was cracked open by a giggling Sam with wet hair dressed in a fluffy, white hotel bathrobe. She grinned between them before speaking.

"Good morning, guys," she finally said, having a hard time maintaining her mirth.

"Good morning, Sam," Daniel replied cautiously, unsure what to make of her perpetual grin. "We were just headed to breakfast and thought we'd invite you to join us."

"Umm," Sam said before turning toward the voice coming from inside her room.

"Sam, is that housekeeping with more towels?" Jack shouted to her, his voice displaying his pleasure. "The water fight we had in the shower left the bathroom a mess."

Sam turned to look at the men in the hall and grinned widely as Jack's voice drew near. His head appeared over her shoulder, his own grin plastered on. They could not tell what he was wearing.

"Good morning, Campers!" Jack greeted enthusiastically before planting a solid kiss on Sam's cheek. "What's up?"

Sam turned her head to look at him and replied, "They came to invite us to breakfast," before Jack planted a kiss on her lips. "At least, I'm fairly sure we're both invited?" she went on, looking back to Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel's mouth hung open in a half smile of pleased shock. Teal'c was grinning at them.

"Of course you are both invited," Teal'c answered, since Daniel had not yet regained use of his voice.

"Oh, sure," Jack said, his bare arms coming around Sam's waist from behind. "We'd love to. We have lots to talk about. Just give us a chance to get dressed and we'll meet you in the lobby."

"Very well," Teal'c said with a slight bow. Then he turned to face Daniel as Sam shut the door. A few moments later, he definitely heard laughter.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said, drawing Daniel out of his thoughts.

Daniel turned to face him and said, "You know, I knew this was coming. I'm surprised it hasn't already. I thought it would happen at Jack's cabin a few weeks ago, but I don't think they had all their ducks in a row yet. So really I shouldn't be surprised. But now that it's here, now that it's finally happened, I just don't know what to say."

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c remarked as they began to walk down the hall toward the elevators. "I believe the proper human colloquialism would be, "It's about damn time.""


End file.
